


Junkies

by ministackedumplings



Category: Infinite (Band), Infinite - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Happy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:19:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ministackedumplings/pseuds/ministackedumplings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you get when you put jealous Myungsoo to hard work? Well you get a lot of badmouthing on the one person he loves the most- Sungjong. But by the end of the day Myungsoo is just one lovestruck puppy who will do anything for his boy even if that means cleaning their whole apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Junkies

“Aish. Myungsoo-yah. Why don’t you ever clean these cupboards! There is so much dust and junk and it isn’t good for us at all. We need to clean this place up before the inspector comes.” nagged Sungjong.

Myungsoo was lying on the couch and groaned. Ugh.Stinking inspector- I thought he was coming next month. He picked up his face from the cushions of the couch and looked up towards the closed door where Sungjong was changing. "Do I have to do it?"

Sungjong stuck out his head and peaked at Myungsoo replying,"If you don't then I'm gonna go off and stay at Taemin hyung’s place for the night. So you gotta clean it up before I come back tonight otherwise..." Leaving it to Myungsoo to fill in the blanks.

He always did this whenever Myungsoo didn't want to cooperate. Sungjong would threaten him by leaving their shared apartment, spending and drinking with other guys and other things like that- things that made Myungsoo a tad bit jealous.

Oh and Sungjong knew how to make Myungsoo jealous. It’s horrible when Myungsoo is ever possessed with the little green eyed monster.There would be no one who could be safe from Myungsoo's whims and feelings and the only person who would arouse such feelings in him were his boyfriends’. Sungjong knew how much going out with a random guy would tick off Myungsoo but he was pushing it when he mentioned Taemin. Sungjong knew just how much Myungsoo disliked Taemin because of the whole new years eve incident with the mistletoe. He just shuddered at the very recollection of it.

Sungjong finished changing and walked over to Myungsoo who was still whining about why he had to clean the cupboards alone. Sungjong kneeled to Myungsoo’s eye level and patted his rough dark hair- loving the feel of it between his fingers. He gave Myungsoo a light kiss on the forehead and sympathetically replied, "Sorry but you know I gotta work since some of us aren't working full time anymore." There was a tinge of sarcasm in his voice and Myungsoo knew where it was coming from.

Myungsoo let his petty feelings dissipate after Sungjong’s act of affection. Sungjong got up and walked towards the door and reminded Myungsoo yet again to clean up all the cupboards and then proceeded to slam the door shut.

He put in some effort and stood up dusting himself off and bracing the challenge that stood in front of him. Onward march to the deadly closets.

He reached into the depths of the dark creepy cupboard and grabbed onto something hard. It was pretty light and then when it came to the light he realized it was one of Sungjong's old retainers. He smiled and thought about the whole transformation he had once his braces were taken off. Sungjong would come home flustered because of everyone's teasing. All of the hyungs said he looked exactly like a girl. Dongwoo hyung even started placing bets to see who could get Sungjong to crossdress as a girl.

***

Finally after a few hours, the task was complete or well at least half of it was. Myungsoo looked at the piles of things that surrounded him and wanted to kill himself. There was a bunch of useless junk in the cupboards. There were heaps of old toothbrushes, covered china cups and those tiny alcohol glasses. He found an old picture book that he read to Sungjong’s cousin once. Then he found an old pair of Woohyun’s glasses the ones he lost here at the apartment. One of the len’s were shattered and jagged pieces of glass stuck out. Myungsoo carefully, threw it to the trashcan. Well there goes Woohyun’s money, serves him right for filling his home with stupid useless crap.

That was only the beginning because there was so many chip wrappers and instant kimchi boxes in the cupboard it wasn’t even funny.Half of it, Myungsoo hadn’t even seen in his own life. It was Sungjong’s collection of midnight snacks. How could Myungsoo not figured out this secret hiding spot? Was there a lack of trash cans in this apartment - no so why the hell did all of this junk go into drawers. He was having this sudden realization that he was an idiot.

Myungsoo coughed and hacked away because of all of the dust surrounding him. He got up sloppily and tripped over some cassettes and records towards his bedroom. He looked for one of those cloth masks to save himself from the dreadful dust. Why didn't I get it earlier?

Cleaning up this mess was going to take forever and that asshole was telling him to do it all by himself. Myungsoo should just leave the dust alone and clean the cupboards only. He was still doing what Sungjong told him to do. Except doing that would mean more nagging from that beast. Ugh. Whoever said that innocent looking people were evil was right on the dot.

“Aahhhhhhh.” He let out a loud scream to relieve himself of the pending stress. He didn’t give a damn about the other people on the apartment building. For all he could care they could come banging on his door and he would force them to help him, cause he was persuasive like that.

He still couldn’t figure out how bad of hoarders they were. He never thought of himself like that but it scared him now to think it was true. No this was an epiphany, he and Sungjong were going to be healthier people and live healthier lives.

Yes, life was going to be much prettier now and much cleaner. It would be easier if Sungjong helped but Myungsoo knew better than to ask. He got back to his place next to all the junk and the trashbags and started one by one, cleaning and throwing out all the junk. Myungsoo was going to show that ass who was boss.

***

That night Sungjong came home late after drinking it up with Taemin. He was prepared to see the cupboards untouched and Myungsoo snoring on the sofa with the television on.

He walked to the bedroom and saw the sheets folded and untouched. Myungsoo wasn’t on the couch either and there were no television ads blaring on through the speaker system. A smile started creeping on his face slowly. Could Myungsoo actually have done his work? The lights in the kitchen were off and Sungjong opened them dramatically and was shocked to see the sight in front of him.

Right there in the middle of the floor was Myungsoo incapacitated, clutching some book. There were piles of black bags around him.Sungjong was elated that Myungsoo actually did something. Maybe he should use Taemin as blackmail more often.

Sungjong walked to Myungsoo and knelt down, with a grin that was from ear to ear.

He ruffled Myungsoo’s hair and said to his sleepy Myungsoo, “ I knew you could do it .”

Myungsoo coughed in reply and held onto the book closer. Curiously, Sungjong took the book from Myungsoo’s hand and turned bright red and proceeded to kicking Myungsoo. The book was actually a photo album and Myungsoo had it conveniently opened where Sungjong was dressed as a girl.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - Alright, I don't own Infinite or any member or Taemin too although I'd really love to see them and I guess thats about it. I think? Enjoy and please do comment and tell me what I need to work on.


End file.
